cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grudge War
* NoR ---- Independents * TOP * EIC * WAPA * TSO' * 'NPO' * 'Paragon' * 'Nebula-X * TPF * NATO * LoSS * OP ------- |force2 = Polaris and Friends ---- Sentinel ---- * UPN * Menotah * USN ---- Independents * NpO * STA * Avalanche * CCC * Fark * FAN * RIA * TLR * ARES * NPL ------- |notes = Valhalla are also a part of the Poseidon bloc.}} |strength1 = Stats as of 11/28/11 *(TOP and IRON) * 610 nations * 21,846,295 NS * 85.78 score * 6,317 nukes Stats as of 11/29/11 *(TOP, IRON + VoC) * 637 nations * 22,192,074 NS * 87.51 score * 6,322 nukes Stats as of 11/30/11 *(TOP, IRON, VoC +GLOF +Colossus +WAPA) * 872 nations * 30,954,307 NS * 131.19 score * 8,643 nukes |strength2 = Stats as of 11/28/11 *(Avalanche, NpO, UPN, CCC, and STA) * 577 nations * 17,918,346 NS * 71.97 score * 6,271 nukes Stats as of 11/29/11 *(Avalanche, NpO, UPN, CCC, and STA) * 578 nations * 17,643,290 NS * 71.09 score * 6,115 nukes Stats as of 11/30/11 *(Avalanche, NpO, UPN, CCC, and STA) * 578 nations * 17,309,947 NS * 70.00 score * 5,954 nukes }} The TOP/IRON - NpO War is an ongoing conflict between TOP and IRON against the New Polar Order for the actions commited by the NpO during the Bipolar War. A sub-conflict began when Fark and FAN declared war upon the New Pacific Order for grievances suffered during the Holy War of Farkistan and VietFAN. Declarations of War For TOP/IRON *25 Nov 2011 - TOP Declares war on NpO *25 Nov 2011 - IRON Declares war on NpO *28 Nov 2011 - East India Company Declares war on Avalanche *29 Nov 2011 - AZTEC and WAPA Declares war on STA *30 Nov 2011 - TORN Declares war on UPN *30 Nov 2011 - TSO Declares war on NpO *02 Dec 2011 - FEAR Declares war on Menotah *02 Dec 2011 - Valhalla declares war on UPN and NpO, SNAFU declares war on UPN *03 Dec 2011 - Paragon declares war on USN *03 Dec 2011 - Europa and Wolfpack declare war on USN and Menotah *03 Dec 2011 - Nebula-X declares war on RIA *03 Dec 2011 - TOP declares war on ARES *04 Dec 2011 - TPF declares war on FAN *04 Dec 2011 - NATO declares war on FAN *04 Dec 2011 - Nordreich and LoSS declare war on RIA *05 Dec 2011 - Ordo Paradoxia declare war on NpO For NpO *26 Nov 2011 - UPN declares war on IRON *26 Nov 2011 - STA declares war on IRON *27 Nov 2011 - Avalanche declares war on IRON *27 Nov 2011 - CCC declares war on IRON *01 Dec 2011 - Menotah declares war on TORN *02 Dec 2011 - USN declares war on FEAR *02 Dec 2011 - Fark and FAN declare war on NPO *03 Dec 2011 - RIA declares war on Valhalla *03 Dec 2011 - TLR declares war on FEAR *03 Dec 2011 - ARES declares war on TSO *04 Dec 2011 - NPL declares war on Nebula-X Declarations of Support *25 Nov 2011 - Valhalla, Olympus and NPO declare support for TOP and IRON *26 Nov 2011 - TORN and BAPS declare support for TOP and IRON *26 Nov 2011 - PF declare support for TOP and IRON *26 Nov 2011 - East India Company declares support for TOP and IRON See Also *TOP-Polar War Propoganda Thread *The Inevitable "Name This War" thread *A Briefest Comment on RIA *Individual Surrender terms for NpO Category:2011 Category:Events in 2011